Pie
by lori777
Summary: L se ha herido de su pie, Ligth lo ayudara a sanar pero en el proceso se descubrira algo más. ¿qué es este sentimiento? Ligth x L. BL-Yaoi


**Pie**

Si existe algo que llama la atención de Light sobre L, además de su manera de pensar y la seguridad con que afirma que él, Yagami Light, es Kira; son los pies del detective, esas blancas piezas de porcelana, que a pesar que L siempre esta descalzos, no parecen maltratados o lacerados.

Light puede perderse en el abismo del tiempo tan solo mirando las forma en que L se expresa a través de sus pies. Cansado de imaginarse esos lindos pies, el joven empieza a tramar su siguiente movimiento.

La oficina esta vacía, hay un desastre en el lugar, quizá una fuerte discusión pero a Light le pareció extraño que Watari no lo recogiera. Desinteresado se dirigió a su habitación, ahí vio tumbado a L.

—Hey, ¿qué haces recostado?— pregunto el joven tomando asiento sobre la cama, entonces notó que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre. —Ryuuzaki, ¿estas herido?— pregunto Light en forma estúpida para mostrar interés.

—Solo es una cortada pequeña— replico L sin molestarse en levantar la cara, la cual tenía hundida sobre las almohadas.

Light levanto las sabanas para descubrir que la pequeña cortada de L era todo lo contrario, una enorme rajada en la planta de su pie más pequeños rasguños, quizá anduvo descalzo en la sala y se hirió al pisar los pedazos de vidrio regados por el piso.

L se negó a levantarse por lo que Light lo elevó en sus brazos, L era muy ligero. El joven lo llevó hasta el baño donde lavó la herida y le colocó una venda, lo regresó de vuelta a su cama.

—Es una lástima que un pie tan bonito quede marcado de esa manera— exclamo Light con el pie de L en su mano.

—Mi pie no es bonito— refunfuño L como niño pequeño.

—Si, lo es... es como la cenicienta, un pie pequeño, hermoso...—dijo Light acariciando la extremidad de L.

—No sabía que la debilidad de Kira son los pies— comentó L para molestar a Light, éste rió.

De pronto, el castaño introdujo los pequeños dedos de L en su boca, el joven quiso liberarse de su agarre pero no tenía las ganas suficientes para hacerlo, Light lamió todo el pie de L, beso su talón y tobillo. Light subió a su cintura, besó su ombligo, L sentía cosquillas. Light se deshizo del pantalón de L, y regreso a su trabajo de abajo hacia arriba, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar los hermosos pies de L, para luego subir por su pálidas piernas y apropiarse del centro del cuerpo de L.

El detective se sentía confundido pero no estaba molesto, por alguna razón no encontraba equivocada las actitudes de Light en ese momento, incluso olvidó razonar, dejo a un lado sus sentimientos hacia Kira y se dejo llevar por los nuevos sentimientos que nacían hacia Light. El castaño termino de "jugar" con L, el detective se sentía muy confundido por primera vez en su vida, se llevo su pulgar para tocar su labio inferior, quería pensar, razonar los hechos ocurridos.

— ¿Por qué?— fue lo único que se atrevió a expresar, Light sonrió de forma "kiraesca" es decir, perversa.

—Es divertido...— declaró el joven brillante.

—Cosas como esas deberías hacerla con tu novia Misa— replico L, Light meneó la cabeza.

—No me interesa hacer "cosas como esa" con Misa— dijo el castaño indiferente, L se encogió en la cama, abrazo su piernas, parecía una bola. — ¿Estás enojado?—susurró Light en su oído provocando que un ligero sonrojo en L.

—No...—exclamo el azabache, Light rió.

—Entonces me marchó—dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, —algunos debemos trabajar—agregó para molestar un poco a L.

En cuanto Light salió de la habitación, L se ruborizó a más no poder, su cara era un reflejo de todo lo que hacía unos momentos sintió. _«Light-kun es un idiota»_ pensó algo molesto por lo que dijo referente a Misa, sin tanto desea estar con él entonces debería cortar con Misa y salir con él, ¡qué idea más tonta! L recuperó la compostura, no podía olvidar una cosa que ni todo su amor podía cambiar, Light es Kira, Kira es Light, L no puede permitir que sus sentimientos se interpongan en su misión. Deprimido, L suspiró y acarició de forma tierna la venda que Light colocó en su pie… _«Si tan solo Light no fuera Kira» _pensó L entristecido.

**FIN**


End file.
